A number of statistical parameters are known that attempt to capture the historic capability of sporting teams or individual players, either over a season, during an individual game, in particular innings, etc. For example, a winning percentage can be calculated for a team from the team's inception, during a season, against a specific opponent, etc. Batting averages and runs batted in (RBIs) can be calculated for teams or individual players. This information can extend over an entire career, for a season, during a game, against a specific pitcher, against an opposing team, etc.
Systems are known to utilize such statistics in various ways. Batting averages and winning percentages may be analyzed to evaluate a team's performance. They may also be used to add “color” to a broadcast commentary to a game. More recently, such statistics have been used in so-called “fantasy” sports leagues, and in simulation programs, in which specific instances of simulated performance may be based on historical performance measured as an average over a season or other interval.
However, no current statistical parameter effectively summarizes a team's efficiency using runners in scoring position, either as a current trend, over a season, or over a portion of a season, against a specific opposing team, etc. While runs batted in (RBIs) have long been used as a measure of scoring efficiency, RBIs alone do not take into account the position of a runner when the run is scored. Further, RBIs alone do not measure offensive efficiency of a hitter or a team, taking into account scoring opportunities. RBIs also do not measure a team's defensive capabilities in likely scoring situations.
What has been lacking, therefore, is a system and method that provides a statistically based efficiency value calculable for a team. What has also been lacking is a system and method that may includes consideration of a team's offensive efficiency and a team's defensive efficiency in an overall scoring efficiency value.